


Connor is upset

by Morethancupcake



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Possessive!Connor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff and sexy, possessive!oliver, that's my new tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oliver's eyes are burning him, and Connor can see, he can almost feel how he drinks up the words. If Connor needs to know he's Oliver's, Oliver needs to know Connor belongs to only him."</p><p>It was a bad day. Until Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor is upset

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon left a prompt, and this happened.

"Connor is upset".

He wishes he could punch Asher right in his stupid little face for the comment. It makes him think of his mother, and the way she would dismiss him, saying things like "Oh please, don't mind Connor. He's upset we forgot to pick him up from school." or "I know you're upset darling, but your father is tired, so we'll just reschedule your birthday". Upset. Like an old lady having a fit of hysterics, or a baby just woken up from his nap.

He isn't upset, he's tired. He's exhausted, and mad, and so scared sometimes he just can't deal with it all. 

All he wants is a drink, possibly two or three, actually, and someone nice enough to just shut up and take it so he can finally forget he's running away. He's not exactly picky, if he's honest with himself he can't remember most of them. He just need to break someone under him, he needs the blood on his fangs.

But when they all leave the house, when he manages to finally get his stuff and leave, he runs to Oliver. 

Because he might want things, but he just needs him.

Oliver who opens his door still talking on the phone, and who would forget to have a real dinner without him. Oliver who's always happy to just snuggle with him under a big blanket until Connor feels warm and relaxed. Oliver who'll listen to everything he has to say, and never makes him feel ridiculous, or awkward. Here is this appartment, wearing faded flannel plants and super soft jersey shirts with holes on them, he feels right. 

Loved.

Oliver says things like "Of course you're alright to be upset", and "I thought I had it bad at work, but this guy sure seems like something" and Connor wants to marry him and have his babies. 

Not that he remembered that special quote from months ago, when they couldn't fight about who forgot to buy milk, and who was supposed to pick up the dry-cleaning.

So maybe Connor used to want the fight, and the chase, and the body under his submissive and sweet. But that's not what he needs.

He sings an awful Bruno Mars' song to Oliver who's still working on something until he tries to make him shut up with a pillow, and they're both laughing too hard to fight properly. He kisses him until the computer is safe with his boyfriend's glasses and the growing pile of their clothes. He kisses him, coaxing his mouth open, keeping him firmly above him, around him. Oliver is his world, and right now he needs to be reminded. He needs Ollie to take him, to make him forget. He needs Ollie to be a little rough, to hold his hair maybe, and to scratch down his back. So he tells him. 

He whispers to him, how he gets hard seeing him like this. He bites at his ears and says how much he loves being his, how fucking good it is to be possessed, and loved. 

Oliver's eyes are burning him, and Connor can see, he can almost feel how he drinks up the words. If Connor needs to know he's Oliver's, Oliver needs to know Connor belongs to only him.

Who cares if it's embarassing, who cares if he couldn't say things like this out of this place. Who cares if Oliver moans in his mouth when he says "please, just like that, make me take it, Ollie", who cares about the bites on his neck when he teaches him how to hold his wrists just so, who cares about the love in Ollie's eyes when he orders him faster, harder. When he tells him no one made him feel that way. He bites at his lover's lips, and he forgets anything that isn't this, and them. And love.

Oliver isn't like the others, he doesn't try to make light of anything after. He doesn't say anything like "well that was fun", "bossy aren't you" or any other platitudes. And that's possibly why Connor trusts him, why he whispers nonsense to him. How beautiful he is, how he finds the colour of his skin mesmerizing aginst his, how he could loose himself in his eyes and not care. 

That's so cliché, and the others would probably have laughed, but Ollie just blushes and kisses him. Ollie looks happy, and warm. Ollie whispers back I love yous and laughs when Connor moans about the bed, so far away, and the floor so cold. 

They make love again, in the dark of the bedroom, and it's syrupy sweet, the air heavy around them like honey dripping from a muslin cloth. Oliver whispers in his ear what a good little boy he is, how perfect and sweet he is on his tongue, and it shouldn't make him so wild, it shouldn't make him pant, but it does. 

"Are you still upset ?" his boyfriend asks in the dark, voice heavy with sleep, fingers still carding through his hair because he loves it, and it helps him sleep.

"Shut up and sleep, Oliver."

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on tumblr if it's more your thing : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/109767008354/connor-is-upset
> 
> If you're feeling gracious enough, kudos, like, reblogs and comments give me warm fuzzy feelings.


End file.
